


Role-Playing

by LocalShinigami



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Ends with Cuddles and Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull and Dorian decided to introduce their elven Inquisitor to role-playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role-Playing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at role-playing, so I hope it isn't to terrible and that you guys enjoy it. If you see any glaring mistakes or have some advice, I'm all ears!

"You two want to do what?"

"It's called role playing, Amatus. It's where we pretend to be something that we're not for a little while. Please, don't make me pull at my collar and start meowing for you."

A deep laugh followed the statement. "Kadan, you would need to act like something that you're not. Everyone knows you really are a cat."

"Not helping Amatus." A slapping sound could be heard. The deep voice laughed again. "Anyways, back to the subject, role playing. We have done this several times and I could say from experience, it is quite amazing."

"I don't know muirnin. It sounds weird."

"Believe me Amatus, I thought the same thing, but it really is exhilarating."

"Listen little Kadan," the rough voice cut in. "If your don't want to do this, it's okay. You could join us though and see what it's like. And remember you can always say the watchword and everything stops. No hard feeling, no questions. If you don't ever wont to do it again, but Kadan and I feel like doing it we will just let you know what's going on."

The room was silent for a few moments. "Alright, I'll try this. But I don't want to do any hitting or anything like that. Don't think I could stomach that."

"Don't worry Amatus. I know the perfect role for you. It will let you keep an eye on both of us."

There was a rustle of sheets. "Just remember you're watchword little Kadan. You say it everything stops and goes back to normal. And afterwards you can cuddle and fret to your heart's content." A giggle followed.

"You're damn right I'm going to want to cuddle. Alright, let's go over what's going to happen and tell me how this is going to work."

*****

His head felt heavy. Trying to lift his head he found out that his hands were chained above his head, spread out. His legs were also spread, his body creating an 'x'. He noted that he was naked, say for the chains. Weary of his horns, the large Qunari looked around the room that he was in. 

The stones walls held no decorations, but there was a large bed across the way that was covered in silks, furs and pillows. On his left was fireplace that was lit. Behind the fireplace, he could see snow covered mountains. Odd, he thought, where could he possibly be that had snow covered mountains. Turning his head a bit to continue his survey he could see a table behind him, but couldn't make out what was on it.

He started to pull on the chains, but there was no give. They were hooked tightly into the ceiling. He could not reach the point where the chains meet the ceiling. His feet were also bound with the strong chain. The bolts nowhere near his foot, so he could attempt to pull it out. Relaxing himself he tried to remember what he had been last doing.

Traveling, that's what he remembered. He had been in Seharon for a few days. The island had been conquered, the Tevinter mage's had been beaten and he had gone to meet the people who now belonged to the Qun. 

He had been traveling from village to village when... The ambush! Fire had suddenly surround his troops. Magic going everywhere and before he could do anything, the world had gone black.

The Arishok let out a growl. Somehow the Tevinter mages had managed to catch him off guard and capture him. He started to recite the words of the Qun, preparing himself for the worst.

A few more minutes passed when a door opened up and then was locked . Coming up the stairs, walked a tall man, he was wrapped in tight black pants, chest bare, but was covered in a long flowing black robe, golden snakes designs crawling their way up the robe. His hair was meticulous, mustache perfectly curled, rings covered his fingers, he looked the part of the evil magister. 

Behind the tall human, skunk in an elf. Unlike the human, the elf was plainly dressed, but no less neat looking. He wore a dark leather pants with a matching vest. He had no ornaments on him, expect gold loops that pierced the top of his pointed ears and a rich cinnamon-colored collar around his neck. 

The human moved closer, hands behind his back as he inspected the Arishok. One manicured fingered moved towards his plump lips. Tapping the soft looking flesh, the human began to hum to himself.

The Arishok's mind flashed an image of the man on his knees, a cock in between those plumb lips. Slightly shocking his head, he removed those thoughts.

The human tilted his head, "See my lovely pet," he said, "all we had to do was catch the beasts of guard. I truly am brilliant, aren't I." He stated, not asked. The human turned to the elf who had not moved from the stairs. The small elf looked nervous, his body tense, The Arishok noticed his eyes kept darting between him and the human.

"Yes master, you're quite brilliant." The Arishok was amazed to hear sarcasm come from the tense elf. The human clearly heard the sarcasm, his eyes narrowing, but he did nothing. He turned back to look at the Arishok.

"So beast, how does it feel to be bested by one of the hated Tevinter mages?" The man purred as he circled around the large Qunari. The Arishok could feel the man's hand dragging across his back, blunt nails scratching across his shoulder blades. The Arishok did not reply. He continued to look forward at the elf who had taken a few steps into the room. "Beast, I asked you a question." The man's voice had lost the purr, but was still controlled. 

The Arishok heard the human grab something of the table behind him. Expecting a blow the Qunari braced himself. Instead he felt soft leather run up his naked thigh. The human rubbed the strap against him as he came to stand in front of the Qunari. Looking the Arishok, the human stood straight and regal. 

In a commanding tone he asked, "do you know who I am, you giant lummox?" The Arishok merely raised his gaze, his eye once again locking onto the elf. The elf looked even more nervous, eyes still dating back and forth. The human made a tsk sound and reached up to grab at the Arishok's horns. His pull had more strength then the Arishok was expecting, his good eye looking at the human again.

"I'm the Archon of Tevinter." The human declared, magical lighting arching across the Arishok skull, causing it to itch. There had not been enough force to cause any pain. The Qunari let out a hiss. This was the Archon, he thought. Several sarcastic retorts jumped to his tongue, but none made it out. He instead blurted out the his first observation.

"I thought you would older."The Arishok stated. The Archon's brow furrowed, but then his features turned to sly, a grin forming on his lips. 

"You must be thinking of the last Archon. Figures you hadn't heard about me yet. It was quite a marvelous coo that I managed to plan. The whole Magisterium and you foolish Qunari feel for that. Didn't you think it had been just a little too easy taking over Seharon?"

The Arishok's brows furrowed this time. There had been rumblings that things had been too easy, but they had gotten word about the last Archon's death, how the Imperium had been scrambling to put itself back together. There had not been any word about his replacement though in the month that had followed. 

"You faked us out?" The Arishok asked, not believing they had fallen for such an obvious trap.

"Yes, and now I have the famed Arishok all to myself. Aren't I lucky?" The Archon said, practically preening in front of the large Qunari. "And I must say, you have quite the physique." He purred. 

Before the Arishok could say another word, the Archon let the leather strap strike his thighs. With a snap, the leather strap met his skin again and again. The Archon never hit the same spot twice, wrapping around the front towards the back. The strap was hitting his skin hard enough to turn it a dark grey color, stinging but the pain was barely there. The Arishok let out a hiss though, when the Archon hit the sensitive skin on his butt. His eye looked up and noticed that the elf had moved closer, an arm's reach away.

The Qunari realized that the elf had two different colored eyes, one green the other gold. His hair was in tied up in a long braid, the color was different shades of brown, red, and dark gold. The Arishok had a desire to thread his hands in that hair. 

The Arishok's attention was brought back to the Archon, when the man managed to hit his hole with the strap. The Arishok let out a moan, hips thrusting before he could think about it. He heard a deep chuckle come from behind him.

"See my lovely little pet, the brute does like it." The Archon's hand touched his back, fingers trailing down and stopping where the crack of the Arishok's ass started. The Qunari heard the man take a step back, heard the strap slid through the man's hands before it snapped against his hole again. Another moan escaped the Arishok's lips.

His eye shut for a moment, when he felt a slender hand touch his chest. Opening his one blue eye, the Arishok saw the elf staring at him. The elf's eyes seemed to be asking a question. The Qunari nodded his head slightly. The young elf gave a small smile in return. The elf, letting his hand trail across the Arishok's chest, walked to stand beside the Qunari. 

"It seems you were right, master." The elf said, his voice a soft tenor. His hand never left the large chest, his fingers grazing up and down gently, making the Arishok feel ticklish.

"Do you see something you would like to try?" The Archon asked, his voice getting deeper making his accent sound rougher. The elf's hand finally left the Qunari's chest, the Arishok could see the him move his head slightly towards him, the slender hand vaguely gesturing towards the Arishok's cock, which had started to harden under the strapping. The Archon let out a laugh.

The Arishok heard the Archon move some things around on the table. He saw the elf's other hand raise up to catch some dark object. A ghost of a smile sneaked onto his face. 

"You remember how to use it?" The Archon asked.

"Yes master." The elf answered quickly. He then walked back in front of the Arishok. He placed his hands on the Qunari's chest again, the right one fanned out, the left fisted around the object that he had caught. "My name is Orion," he said. "Should I call you Arishok or is there something else you would like me to call you?"

"Arishok is who I am." The Qunari answered, trying to get some of his gruffness back. He had to remember that he was now in enemy territory and the two, even though they looked good enough to eat, could not be trusted. The elf, Orion, looked taken back at the tone he had received. The Arishok tried to puff himself up, intimidating the little creature in front of him. The strap quickly hit his ass and thighs before he could do much.

"Now, now. Be nice to my slave." The Archon tsked. "He has never seen a Qunari before and you are being a terrible example." The man let the strap fly again. The Arishok could feel his thighs and ass starting to sting from the slaps. He grunted and bared his teeth. Orion took a small step back.

The warrior tried to lung forward when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. There was suddenly lightning racing through him. The Arishok let out a gasp, knees bucking underneath him, the chains pulling tight. The lighting had not been enough to hurt, but it had lit up his entire body, oddly enough making him erect. He stared at his cock for a moment, amazed to feel it filling up with blood.

Looking up for a moment, he saw that the Archon had come around, his elf standing behind him, mouth agape. The Archon stared up into his face, a cocky grin plastered across his features. 

"Enjoyed that did you." His question sounded like a statement again. "Would you like to feel more?" He asked as he placed his hands on the Arishok's hips. A jolt of electricity sent through him again, gentle but quick, causing him to moan at the sensation. Again and again, electricity jolted through him, his head was thrown back, hips were thrusting. The Arishok could not believe that he had let this twisted mage undo him so quickly.

After what felt like an eternity, the Archon pulled his hands away, right as the Qunari felt his orgasm building. The Arishok's head feel forward, a plea in the tip of his tongue. Before the plea could escape, the Archon spoke up.

"You can have more if you promise to be a good boy. My slave wants to try something and you are not being cooperative. Now be good or you won't get anything at all and we will just take what we want."

The Arishok took deep breaths, trying to get his body under control. The Archon seemed to notice and quickly grabbed his hips and slammed another bolt of electricity through him, throwing him off balance again. This bolt was close to being on the side of painful. 

"Fine," the Arishok bit out. "I'll place nice." The Archon grinned again. Stepping back he looked at his slave that stood behind him. Eyes wide, the young elf looked like he was about ready to bolt. The Archon raised his hand and beckoned Orion over. Orion hurriedly moved to touch the Archon's outstretched hand. Oddly the Archon gave the hand that grabbed him a soft kiss.

"There you go my pet," he said with a flourish. He turned and walked back behind the Arishok. Orion looked at the Arishok, his eyes once again questioning. The large warrior actually felt sorry for startling the young elf. Orion crept closer to the Arishok again, hand gently touching his chest again. Clutching the object in his other hand, Orion started to kneel down in front of the warrior.

"Pet," the Archon called out. "I think you are forgetting something." The elf looked behind the Arishok, catching another object. The Qunari saw it was a pillow. Orion dropped the pillow to the floor, placing his knees on the soft cushion. A small smile graced his face.

Dropping completely to his knees, Orion eyed the cock that strained in front of him. Letting his free hand run up and down the long length, his delicate fingers rubbing across the tip of the Arishok's cock whenever they reached it. The elf moved slowly, drawing soft gasps from the Qunari. 

The Arishok could feel himself relaxing into the gently grip. He kept trying to remind himself that he was now in enemy territory and needed to stay vigilant, but every time he started to build his defenses, the young elf's hand would undo his work. 

When the Arishok felt himself starting to head towards completion, Orion brought his closed fist up to the Arishok's cock. Gently he slid a leather ring down to the base. The ring fit snugly. The Arishok moaned at the denied sensation, his hips pumping forward, hoping to release the tension that had stopped mid build. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

The young elf looked up, their eyes meeting, as his hands continued their journey rubbing up and down, his mouth came forward and sucked the large cock.

The Arishok's hips thrust forward harder, trying to get deeper into the warm, wet mouth, but the young elf was good at pulling back right as the Qunari's hips came up. The torture had to go on for hours, the Arishok thought.

He was quickly losing his sense of time as Orion continued. Orion kept taking the Arishok's cock deeper into his mouth, swallowing more and more. The Qunari groaned at the feeling, a large part of him quickly appreciating how deeply the elf was able to take him. He had not meet many outside of the tamasaarans who could deep throat a Qunari so easily. 

The Arishok had become so focused on the elf in front of him, that he had forgotten the vint behind. Strong fingers digging into his back reminded him of that fact.

"Enjoying my little elf I see. He is quite good at what he does and he so does love using his mouth. I once had him tied up beneath my desk one day, and all he was able to do was use the delicious little mouth. He particularly loves it when you are able to grab his hair tight, he gets so enthusiastic. Would you like to see?" The Archon asked as he reached over and grabbed the elf's hair roughly. Orion let out a moan that traveled down the Qunari's length, causing the Arishok to groan and thrust deep. The elf took more, gagging a little at the unexpected thrust.

"If I could trust you I would let you out of those chains so you could grab his hair yourself, but I'm afraid I don't. " The Archon chuckled again against the Arishok's shoulder before he placed a kiss in that area. The Arishok could not believe that he had received such a thing.

He still was pondering the kiss, when he felt fingers ghost around his entrance. He grunted at the feeling, the Archon's knuckles would rub the tight muscles, then the tip of his fingers would poke and push. The fingers left him, the Arishok heard the Archon move back to the table. The pop of a cork bottle could be heard. A moment later the fingers were back, slightly cold and slick. 

One finger pushed in, gently, slowly, wiggling further in, rubbing and searching. The Archon knew he had found what he was looking for when the Arishok let out a groan. He ruthlessly attacked the bundle, rubbing, tapping, trying other movements to keep the Arishok making noise, hips trying to jerk further back onto his finger. The Archon kept adding more fingers, stretching the tight passage out.

The Arishok was quickly starting to fall apart. The elf's mouth never stopped sucking, the Archon's fingers were filling, a slight burning feeling mixed with the pleasure, and he was still bound, unable to move, unable to stop the pleasure or to take the two so he could find his completion. A sob escaped him as his body keep trying to orgasm. Orion looked up, his sucking starting to slow down. Gently he pulled off the large cock, hands still wrapped around the length. The Archon's fingers also stated to slow down.

Without thinking the Arishok quickly cried out, "please don't stop." He felt the Archon lean his head down against his back. 

"See pet, our dear guest is not as unwilling as he appears." The Archon said, adding a fourth finger to the three that were already inside. Orion leaned forward his tongue dragging up the hard length. The Arishok let out a grateful sob as two continued.

Fingers soon left, only to be replaced with the head of the Archon's cock. The Arishok hissed as the cock pushed into him. It had been a very long time since he had felt the weight and the push of a cock into him. The Archon was moving slowly, groaning into the Qunari's large back.

"Ah...Pet you are going to have to feel this. He's so warm and large. What a delightful feeling." The man said, whispering the last part into the Arishok's shoulder. The human ran his tongue up the Qunari's shoulder blade, eliciting a moan from the large man. The Arishok could feel the human's robe rubbing against his ass, when the Archon was flushed against him.

The Archon moved slowly, his thrust gentle and measured. The Arishok could not understand the gentleness. He tried moving his hips, having the desire to feel the man take him. The Qunari did not understand that desire either, but for the moment he did not care. All he wanted was to feel taken.

The Archon chuckled, but started to move his hips quicker. With each thrust, the human kept hitting his prostate, making the Qunari cry out. The Arishok started to babble in qunlat. He was not sure how much more of this he could take. The Archon was hammering away, while his delicious little elf deep throated the Qunari as if his life depended on it.

The Archon groaned and grunted into the warrior's shoulder , his thrust becoming faster, the leather of his outfit rough against his sensitive skin. With a cry, the human slammed his hips up as he filled the Qunari. The Arishok could feel his own climax nearing, only to be stopped by the ring. A groan of disappointment escaped the warrior as the Archon pulled out and Orion let the straining erection pop out of his mouth. 

The Arishok stared at the elf, watching drool and precum cover his chin. The young elf leaned forward and the Arishok's cock one last lick and a kiss before he stood up.

"Come here pet," the Archon said. "I believe your skill is required somewhere else now."

Orion moved behind the Arishok, hands once again trailing across the large grey chest as he moved. The Arishok heard the two shuffle behind him, then felt a tongue lap at his ass. The Qunari's hips jerked back and forth at the sudden feeling of the warm, wet muscle. 

He felt fingers trailing across his back and sides as the Archon moved to stand in front of the Arishok. The Archon's fingers glided across grey skin, stopping when they touched the Qunari's pert nipples. The human pinched and pulled as his pet's tongue delved deeper and deeper into the large Qunari. 

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" The Archon asked. Glee gleaming across his face. The Arishok tried to glare at the human, but instead let out a gasp as lithe fingers joined the delving tongue, rubbing his prostate. He was once again on the brink of an orgasm, only to be stopped by the damnable ring. The Archon laughed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." The man said, his free hand coming up to stroke his mustache. His other hand rubbed across the Arishok's chest to his other nipple. The pinching and pulling started back up. 

The Arishok's attention narrowed to the feeling of the two bodies that surrounded him, his body getting tighter as each orgasm was denied. Fingers and tongues were everywhere, when the Archon leaned up against his chest and started to mouth nipples and scars. Soon the Qunari started to beg, not caring what he said. The Archon's fingers rubbed, pinched and trailed down the Arishok's skin, stopping when they bumped against the large cock that rubbed against the Archon's stomach, staining his robe with precum.

"Pet," the Archon whispered. "I believe it's time to finish our esteemed guest." The Archon continued to suck and pull at the Arishok's nipples as his fingers started to rub up and down the Qunari's cock.

The Arishok felt the elf's tongue and fingers leave him, heard clothes begin removed, then the young elf was pushing his cock in. Orion was not as big as the Archon had been, but he was just long enough to hit the Qunari's prostate with each thrust. 

The Arishok was quickly reduced to whimpers and moans as the two worked him towards his climax. The elf's thrust were short and hard as he panted into the Qunari's back, his long fingers gripping the warrior's hips. The Archon's hands were still running up and down his hard length.

The Arishok's hips moved back and forth as best as they could, his breaths coming out in large pants. He was trying to brace himself for another denial, when he felt the ring snap off. Eyes snapping open, the Arishok watched the Archon kneel down. The human looked up for just a moment.

"You can cum now, if you like," he purred as he sucked the head of the Arishok's cock into his mouth. A jolt of electricity from the Archon's hands on his hips slammed into him. With a loud bellow and a hard thrust, the Arishok was coming down the Archon's throat. He passage tightened around the young elf's cock, causing him to slam his cock into the warrior as he came. Three bodies slumped together, their panting filling the room. 

Bull was the first one to start shifting, when his breath was closer to normal. The Qunari felt Orion pull out and then heard him grab the stool that was needed to reach the cuffs of Bull's chains. Dorian pulled out a key from his robe and undid the chains around Bull's feet. 

Before Orion undid the cuffs, Dorian stood up and wrapped himself around the Iron Bull, which allowed the Qunari to slump against the human as his arms were unleashed. Shuffling towards the bed, both human and Qunari collapsed onto the silks and furs that covered the bed. Dorian grabbed a few pillows and placed them under Bull's head making sure his horns were properly supported.

Orion joined them with a bowl of water and cloth from the table and proceeded to clean his Qunari off. Bull groaned into the pillows as the elf's fingers touched his sensitive backside.

"Are you alright Amatus?" Dorian asked. Bull felt Orion lean over and place a kiss on the back of his head.

"I'm great Kadan. You two were amazing," Bull answered as he tried to turn over. Orion moved the bowl of the bed and helped Dorian shift their exhausted lover over. Bull hissed for a moment when his skin touched the bed, but he quickly relaxed and tried to pull his lovers down to cuddle against him. 

Orion dove down to Bull's side, his naked flesh soft and warm against the Qunari's side. Dorian merely laughed a care free laugh at Orion's behavior. The human stood up though and hastily removed his clothes. Once he was free, he graceful crawled onto the bed, laying down on Bull's blindside and pulled the furs and blankets up to his chin. Waving a hand at the fire, he renewed the flames that had been dying.

"Was that okay?" Orion asked, his voice still filled nervousness. 

"It was nice being able to let you two take me. That isn't something that normally happens." Bull said. "Beside, you two were fucking hot to watch." Chuckles followed Bull's proclamation.

"Do you want it to happen more cosain?" Orion continued to ask. Bull shrugged not having an exact answer. He was fine either way, but his kadans had wanted him to start being more vocal about his wants. Neither Dorian or Orion pressed Bull for an immediate answer at the moment.

"How do you feel about your first role-playing, Kadan?" Bull asked, changing subjects. His fingers rubbing the elf's sensitive ears.

Orion hummed for a moment before replying. "It was different, but definitely not bad. I wouldn't mind role-playing Dorian's little tale about tying me up for a whole day. That sounds kind of fun." The elf replied as he buried his face into Bull's arm. Dorian and Bull could see a blush covering Orion's pointed ears. 

"Liked that image, did you Amatus?" Dorian ask as he leaned over to place a kiss on Orion's pointed red ears. Orion looked at Dorian and gave him a slight nod. Dorian chuckled again. "Well then, we will have to do something about that then, won't we Amatus." Dorian stated as he looked at Bull. Bull eagerly nodded his head. Orion playfully groaned as he buried his head again. Both of his lovers laughed.

"We'll I'm glad you enjoyed this Kadan. It will be fun adding you to the games." Bull mumbled as he tried to bury himself deeper and pull his kadans closer. Both turned and snuggled in as they started to drift off.

"Thank you for the gift, cosain." Orion mumbled back as his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another fanfic that I unfortunately can't find and don't remember the name of the title. If anyone knows that fic or if the author reads this, send me a message and I will give you a shout out.  
> The line from the story was Bull talking to Dorian and suggesting something about Archon/Arishok role-playing. I know that they were talking about setting up watch words when the line was stated.


End file.
